This invention relates to an electronic assembly including an integrated circuit package and more particularly it relates to an electronic assembly including an integrated circuit package, a liquid crystal display panel and a keyboard, for example, hand-held calculators, clocks and watches.
An integrated circuit package has a number of terminals for electric connection. It is conventional to connect these terminal of the integrated circuit package to the corresponding terminals of a printed circuit board, individually, by soldering. The prior art demands accurate placement of the terminals of the integrated circuit packages with regard to the printed circuit board and misalignment leads to wrong connections between the terminals of the integrated circuit package and those on the printed circuit board. Therefore, a positioning jig or jigs are used in connecting these terminals and thus productivity is unsatisfactory. In the case where an electronic assembly includes a liquid crystal display panel and a keyboard in addition to the the integrated circuit package, for example, hand-held calculators, clocks and watches, a more complex procedure of assembling is necessary.